User talk:Reddest
Access Granted Welcome to , Reddest! Thanks for your edit to the Mituso page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. INVADER VEX (talk) 12:04, November 21, 2015 (UTC) GREETINGS SACK OF SQUID MEAT Ayyy lmao I know where that icon is from m8 Another follower of lewd art i see. Come on to the chat and we'll talk about our ocs and stuff. Sometimes science is a lot more art, than science. A lot of people don't get that. (talk) 17:55, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Hello! Invader Plazatrax Here! Just noticed a new user joined the wiki. I may not be active all that much anymore, but Im glad to see some new faces. I am an Admin here, so if you need help with anything just post it on my message... wall... board... thing... (P.S. Don't read my stuff, its REAL old and desperately needs updating) I am Invader Plazatrax! Fear me! (or you know leave me a message) 20:31, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Picture you requested, first draft Hey, here's a first version of one of the pictures you requested. It's not done, so I just want to make sure the colors and stuff are good with you. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 00:08, November 26, 2015 (UTC)INVADER VEX chat I suppose so. Give me a moment, I'm busy Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 20:55, December 6, 2015 (UTC)INVADER VEX G ::) ::) VG :/ :/ HHNJKKKK IM AT SKOOL,IN LUNCHTIME, CURRENTLY SUFFERING SKOOL internet does not load the chat thus i cannot discuss things right not and make horrible new dank memes also i think there's an insect on my neck,possibly with a stinger hElp- I am become BILL CIPHER,destroyer of CHILDHOODS! But you can call me YOUR NEW LORD AND MASTER FOR ALL OF ETERNITY! (talk) 18:05, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Badge Farming Please do not make edits that don't change anything for the sake of badges. It is unproductive and violates the code of conduct. Invader Jib 00:13, December 11, 2015 (UTC) There is no swifty/schwifty badge. Do something productive when you edit, or don't edit at all. If you're gonna try to get badges, actually do something to earn it. Other than adding and removing a letter repeatedly and hiding it with minor edit. Lord of the Krevtovians, Krev (talk) 00:20, December 11, 2015 (UTC) WELCOME ONE AND ALL http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MysteriousTriangleguy/Roleplay_Schedule#comm-11695 TO LEWDMAGEDDON I'm reading the neighbor's newspaper. I DONT PAY FOR A SUBSCRIPTION! (talk) 18:10, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Check the dank wikia I'm reading the neighbor's newspaper. I DONT PAY FOR A SUBSCRIPTION! (talk) 17:36, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "murderous festivitesEdit he knows when you are sleeping. he knows when you're awake. he's gonna rip your organs out. so stop crying for goodnes sake. - Lurk" can u pls make me an icon with bill with a santa hat festive ryuko style pl0x I'm reading the neighbor's newspaper. I DONT PAY FOR A SUBSCRIPTION! (talk) 17:55, December 14, 2015 (UTC) i will be bak frum SKOOL at 3:55 something or 4:something at skool right now and their internet is too plebian to load any chats at all I'm reading the neighbor's newspaper. I DONT PAY FOR A SUBSCRIPTION! (talk) 18:12, December 15, 2015 (UTC) discussionsbdbdjddj go to the sekrit chatzy and bring jib mih tub esle enoyna etivni ton od I'm reading the neighbor's newspaper. I DONT PAY FOR A SUBSCRIPTION! (talk) 20:47, December 15, 2015 (UTC) fanfics i am coming home early are you ready for the fanfics,reddest-kun-san-other Japanese words used for comedic effect? I'm reading the neighbor's newspaper. I DONT PAY FOR A SUBSCRIPTION! (talk) 16:15, December 17, 2015 (UTC) i dunno iso is a troll maybe he wants to eat mituso's arms and use him as a meat puppet I'm reading the neighbor's newspaper. I DONT PAY FOR A SUBSCRIPTION! (talk) 17:45, December 18, 2015 (UTC) fanfic horror complete https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11679643/1/The-Mega-Titan make a fanfic.net acc also does it appease reddit kun senpai I'm reading the neighbor's newspaper. I DONT PAY FOR A SUBSCRIPTION! (talk) 06:22, December 21, 2015 (UTC) response no more than usual On days like these, kids like you... (talk) 18:01, January 10, 2016 (UTC) RPsJ Jib quit, also go to the sekrit chat when u can I'm reading the neighbor's newspaper. I DONT PAY FOR A SUBSCRIPTION! (talk) 18:25, January 10, 2016 (UTC) do u have a steem or skype pl0x I'm reading the neighbor's newspaper. I DONT PAY FOR A SUBSCRIPTION! (talk) 21:11, January 11, 2016 (UTC) @$#$#$ PHONE IS DEAD SO I CANNOT FHAT CHAT* WHY DONT HUMAN PHONES HAVE A BACK UP SOLAR ENERGY RECHARGING DEVICE FOR THIS KIND OF STUFF ANYWAY SKOOL INTURNET IS 2 FrickIN SLOW TO LOAD CHAT AND STEAM IS BLAW-AWKED that is all SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR BUTT, BECAUSE THE FUTURE (talk) 17:28, February 5, 2016 (UTC)